vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sairaorg Bael
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Clan and is the cousin of Rias and Sirzechs. He was titled as the strongest young Devil before his defeat at Issei's hands. He was born with scarcely any demonic power, and failed to inherit the special trait of his family, the Power of Destruction. As a result, he was branded as a defect, and he and his mother were abandoned, ostracized, scorned at, and discriminated by his father and the rest of the House of Bael. After he was counselled by his mother, he trained his body to a perfect condition to compensate for his lack of demonic power, resolving to create an Underworld where any devils can make their dreams a reality as long as they have the will and talent, regardless of their background. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A. 6-C | 6-C Name: Sairaorg Bael, "The Lion King", "Imperial Purpure", "Purple King of Lions", "Great King of Destruction" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Chi Manipulation, Lion Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation (His punches were reaching and damaging Grendel's soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Minor Spatial Manipulation (Could punch holes in an artificial dimension alongside Issei, and can punch through portals that lead to another dimension in Breakdown the Beast), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (His arm remained after being severed by Durandal, when it should have ordinarily vanished without a trace due to his nature as a devil. Forced his way through Incinerate Anthem which is capable of easily incinerating the strongest Devils and is described as "not simply a venomous poison, but an instant kill weapon" on Devils by covering himself with Touki. Was merely badly burned after taking a stronger and more focused dose of the Holy Cross even though he was caught off-guard when he should have been instantly extinguished due to being covered in Touki) and projectile based attacks (Regulus Nemea protects and defends the user from projectiles) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Completely dominated Balance Breaker Issei without revealing his full power, and with seals and limiters placed on his body) | Mountain level (Much stronger than before. Defeated Triana Issei with a single punch, and fought on par with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei). Island level in later volumes (Comparable to Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | Island level (Stronger than his previous state. Deflected an attack that destroyed several islands) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Crocell, who could react to light) | FTL (Comparable to Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | FTL (Faster than his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Comparable to Balance Breaker Issei) | At least Class 10 (Lifted up and launched Grendel into the air in a heavily weakened state). At least Class T in later volumes (Stronger than the Rook of the Shooting Star team, who could lift and throw a small mountain) | At least Class T (Considerably stronger than his previous state) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Easily shattered parts of Issei's armour in their first battle. Slightly damaged Grendel) | Mountain Class (Matched Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei in strength). Island Class in later volumes | Island Class (Stronger than before. Deflected an attack that destroyed several islands) Durability: Mountain level (Took hits from Triaina Issei, who also harmed himself by punching him) | Mountain level (Took several attacks from Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei). Island level in later volumes | Island level Stamina: Very High (Continued fighting after being badly burned by Walburga's Incinerate Anthem which can reduce the strongest Devils to ashes, getting mercilessly stomped on by Grendel immediately after, having both of his legs broken and his arm twisted badly out of shape with blood freely gushing out of his body which increased with each step he took, getting slammed down and continuously stomped on by Grendel's giant feet in that state while smiling. Completely ignored the effects of Breakdown the Beast, which was directly shaving and absorbing his life force) Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozens of meters with shockwaves | Standard melee range, several kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: *'Regulus Nemea:' One of the eighteen Longinus. It contains the spirit of Regulus, a legendary demonic beast and one of the Nemean Lions who served as an opponent to the legendary Hercules in one of his twelve labours. It appears in the form of a battle axe which can morph into a large sentient lion, and can protect Sairaorg from projectile weapons. Intelligence: Sairaorg is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, having relentlessly trained in martial arts from a young age to compensate for his shortcomings in demonic power. He is also familiar with strategy and tactics to an extent, having taken part in, and successfully won a number of Rating Games. Weaknesses: Holy items associated with the Christian churches, such as Holy Water, Holy Swords and Light Weapons will deal heavy damage to him. Breakdown the Beast absorbs his life force, making his time in this form extremely limited. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Touki: An ability Sairaorg gained after years of strict and extreme training. He gains control of the foundation of his life itself, allowing him to severely increase all of his physical capabilities. It also grants him a measure of protection against holy abilities that normally inflict fatal damage on demonic beings. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex:' The Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea. Sairaorg becomes equipped with a golden armour with the design of a lion. The helm on its head has a golden mane similar to that of a lion, with the chest portion of the armour having a lion-like face and the eyes glowing as though it possesses a consciousness of its own. **'Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure:' Known as Breakdown the Beast, a form exclusive to a Sacred Gear with a sealed legendary demonic beast contained in it. The colour of the armour changes to gold and purple, with the appearance of the lion gaining aggressive features. The transformation is accompanied by a thick golden and purple touki that could temporarily suppress Vritra's cursed flames, which normally cannot be dispelled or extinguished even in the event of his demise. It uses Sairaorg's life force as a base to grant him a temporary burst of tremendous power. Key: Base | Balance Breaker | Breakdown the Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6